


Happy Like This

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, because whats a teenage poem without some dramatic flair, happy though, mentions of the world ending, unrequited feelings, when this was written anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie





	Happy Like This

You're talking to a stranger,  
Close enough friend  
And your words are lost  
On the dying wind  
I could be happy like this forever

Your eyes are closed tight  
Dreaming of stardust and light  
Hiding from the demons in the night,  
I lie awake with your heartbeat  
And I think

I could be happy like this forever  
I could be happy like this forever

If the world ended today  
Your hair in the flames, bright  
Dark eyes in the raining ash, hid from sight  
One final smirk on your lips  
 _Smile for me, smile_  
I think I would die happy  
Die happy, I would die happy

I think it would be just fine  
And even though you will never feel the same, you say you love me as a friend  
And for that I could be happy forever  
And i would take down the stars for you from the dark  
And follow you into the sun

Oh I would lay down my life for you  
Leave my things and run  
And though you will never feel the same  
I could be happy forever, I could be happy forever like this

And maybe I'll never move on  
And maybe you'll always be my best friend  
Oh maybe this will be lonely  
But I could be happy like this forever  
oh I could be happy like this forever  
I could wait like this forever  
It's enough for me

And maybe we'll be on opposite sides of the world  
When it all goes down in flames  
But I've got you on speed dial,  
And if I can hear your voice in the screams  
One last time  
 _(Laugh for me, laugh)_

I think I could die happy  
I think I could die happy

You're talking to a stranger  
Close enough friend  
And your words are lost  
On the dying wind

Your eyes are closed tight  
Dreaming of stardust and light  
Hiding from the demons in the night,  
I lie awake with your heartbeat  
I lie awake with your heartbeat

I slow my breath  
 _Dream for me, dream,_  
I could be happy like this forever


End file.
